bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Reigai Uprising
|image= |begin=Disappearance in the Dangai |end= |place=Seireitei, Soul Society & Karakura Town, Human World |result= |battles=Disappearance in the Dangai, Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida & Yasutora Sado vs. Kageroza Inaba, Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. The Reigai, Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba, The Gotei 13 trapped in the Human World, Shunsui's Investigation & Nozomi's Escape, Shūhei Hisagi & Ikkaku Madarame & Yumichika Ayasegawa & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. The Reigai, Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Reigai-Izuru Kira, Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Reigai, The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation, Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku & Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki vs. The Onmitsukidō, Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. The Reigai-Hinamoris, Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng, Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kageroza Inaba, The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba & The Reigai, Nozomi Awakens, Battle of The Reigai, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichigo Kurosaki & Nozomi Kujō vs. Kageroza Inaba, The Depowered Ichigo & The Lost Mod Soul, Kisuke Urahara Infiltrates the S.R.D.I., Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai, Kisuke Urahara vs. Reigai-Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima |side1=*Gotei 13 *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Nozomi Kujō |side2=*Reigai *7th Seat Kageroza Inaba |commanders1=*Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |commanders2=*7th Seat Kageroza Inaba }} The Reigai Uprising is an event in which Kagerōza Inaba creates modified soul copies of many members of the Gotei 13, placing them in Reigai bodies. Inaba sought to capture Nozomi Kujō in order to fuse with her and once again become their original being Ōko Yushima. Upon fusion, Yushima sought to destroy the Soul Society. The event began when several Shinigami began disappearing in the Dangai. Launching an investigation into the disappearances, the Gotei 13 recovered Ichigo Kurosaki's substitute Shinigami badge, leading to him being arrested. The event ended when Yushima's own reigai creations united against him to take down his ultimate attack. During the attack, Nozomi regained control for a moment and stabbed Yushima. Her fusion with Inaba is undone and the two fade away. Prelude After several Shinigami start disappearing in the Dangai, an investigation is mounted. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi finds that the time axis has slipped and that there is now a difference in time between the Dangai and Soul Society. After returning from a trip into the Dangai to find the cause of the problem, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki returns with Ichigo Kurosaki's substitute Shinigami badge. Meanwhile, Kon finds a mysterious girl lying in a parking lot. Taking her home, Rukia notices that there is nothing emanating from her. After talking with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia are convinced to go to the Soul Society to find out more about the situation there. They charge through the Dangai but are promptly arrested after arriving in Soul Society for having a part in the disappearances in the Dangai.Bleach anime; Episode 307 In jail, Ichigo sits, wondering what is going on. Rukia sneaks up to his cell, carrying Zangetsu. The two break out but are confronted by Lieutenant Renji Abarai and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame. The two try to get Ichigo and Rukia to return to their cells but they refuse. The two officers then reveal to Ichigo why he was being jailed. Byakuya's investigation team found his badge in the Dangai. Ichigo notes that he lost it on his way there but Ikkaku says that the badge was found several days ago. After Ichigo continues to refuse to return to his cell, the four enter combat. Renji forces Rukia back, prompting her to wonder when he became so strong. Ikkaku unleashes his Bankai, forcing Ichigo to get serious. However, before they can finish, the two officers are sealed away in a Tozanshō by Yoruichi Shihōin. Yoruichi takes the two to a small cave where she states that the Shinigami are being replaced with Reigai and only the 12th Division could have made them. The three break into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute where they find a message giving orders to capture the girl from Ichigo's room.Bleach anime; Episode 317 The three formulate a plan to escape from the reigai controlled Seireitei and get through the Senkaimon. They charge the gate, fighting off the reigai as they come. As the reigai attack, the three suddenly pop, revealing themselves to be inflatable Gigai. The real ones continue to charge through towards the Senkaimon. They reach the Senkaimon but are trapped. Yoruichi takes front and tells Ichigo and Rukia to go. After the two say they will stay with her, Yoruichi once again tells them to go as she will fend off the reigai. The two leave and Yoruichi faces off against the many reigai, defeating all but the Reigai Byakuya. The two attack each other and Byakuya releases his Shikai. Yoruichi tries to escape but the blades catch up to her.Bleach anime; Episode 319 In the Human World, Kagerōza Inaba, 7th seat of the 12th Division and creator of the reigai, appears at Ichigo's house and attempts to take Nozomi. Nozomi runs and Inaba and his reigai pursue her. Finally pinning her to a wall, Inaba goes to retrieve her but is stopped by Uryū Ishida who fires and arrow at him. The two face off and Uryū notes that he is quite similar to Mayuri. Inaba says he respects Mayuri but he is the better scientist. As the two continue to fight, Uryū finally manages to put an arrow through Inaba's back, seemingly killing him. However, Inaba reappears atop a building. He uses his Shikai and appears behind Uryū, dealing a heavy blow to him. Suddenly, Orihime Inoue appears and begins to heal Uryū as Yasutora Sado launces and El Directo'' at Inaba. Inaba dodges and strikes Sado, severely wounding him. As he is about to finish them off though, Ichigo appears.Bleach anime, Episodes 318-319 Inaba attacks, knocking Ichigo away. Ichigo recovers and goes on the offensive. Inaba states that out of respect for Ichigo's battle with Sōsuke Aizen, he will not use his Shikai ability. However, Ichigo is caught off guard by Inaba's Zanpakuto swings and is cut. Ichigo puts his mask on and fires a point blank '''Getsuga Tenshō at Inaba. Inaba struggles at first but manages to deflect it. With Ichigo now worn out, Inaba goes to finish him off but is knocked away by Renji, who has made it out of the Dangai along with the rest of the Gotei 13. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya attacks Inaba, pummeling him to the ground and taking Nozomi away from him. As Inaba pursues him, he is faced with Byakuya's Shikai. The rest of the Shinigami appear and Mayuri tells Inaba he will punish him a million times over. Inaba retreats for the time being, saying once he has Nozomi, he will rule over Soul Society and the Human World.